Captivated
by MadyDJ
Summary: Kagura is about to find out, there is only one thing that can really turn Kyo on. (Oneshot!)


**Hello! Welcome to my newest story! This one is kind of different then what I usually write XD**  
**For the record, I do not ship Kyo and Kagura, I'm all for Kyo and Tohru. But I thought this scinerio would be perfect for them x3**

**NOTE: The rating is M for excessive touching. However, this does NOT contain any lemon. Seriously, I can't even think of writing a lemon without feeling like a dirty creep _**

**I hope ya'll enjoy this one!**

* * *

Rin was in her closet in a black dress putting on her heels. It was the night of the big new years banquet. Of course, parties weren't really her thing. Her roommate and cousin Kagura, however, enjoyed them very much. In fact she was bubbling with excitement.

Kagura wore a green sleeveless dress and short heels. Her dress was sparkling, not as boring as Rin's. But this was the girl who always wanted to look and be wild.

"Are you almost ready, Rin? I wanna get there soon!" ,Kagura proclaimed.

"Then just go on without me." ,Rin said.

She sighed. "You're so slow. Okay fine."

Rin smirked. "Just don't attack Kyo when you get there."

Kagura stopped walking out the door and laughed. "Yeah, right. I'm going to freaking smother him to death when I get there."

"Actually, would you like to know of a way to get him all over you?" ,Rin said with a smirk.

Kagura's curiosity grew. "How?"

Rin went to her nightstand and took a bottle out of the drawer, handing it to Kagura. "It's catnip. When we were little, I would put it on my stuffed animals and he'd basically make love to them." ,she laughed.

Kagura's eyes widened as she got a sense of where she was going with this.

"What you should do is dab some of it on your skin. I swear, he'll sniff it out and be all over you in a second." ,Rin finished.

Kagura nodded with a wink. "That's a good idea." She then started out the door. "Okay, see you there!"

"Let me know how it goes." ,Rin giggled.

* * *

The main house was filled with the extended Sohma family. Kagura thought it would be impossible to find Kyo in this crowd. Yet the Juunishi usually stayed together so she just had to find them.

She grew weary by the time the zodiac banquet was about to start. She hated going there because Kyo wasn't allowed to be there. Even though she had to go, she almost forced herself not to. She even thought about skipping and going to find him. Even if he didn't want to see her...

"Oh, Yuki!" She spotted the purple haired boy about to go into the banquet hall.

"Hello, Kagura." ,Yuki greeted her.

She got right to the point. "Do you know where Kyo is?"

"Oh? Well he's supposed to be at Hatori's house. Why?" ,Yuki said.

Kagura darted glances back and forth to make sure no one else was paying attention and whispered. "I'm going to see him."

Yuki shook his head in concern. "You're skipping the banquet? Akito's not going to like this."

She rolled her eyes. "This is more important." She walked away. "You'll cover for me right?"

Yuki talked in an irritated tone for once. "I'll try."

* * *

It was pitch black outside. Kagura thought that she'd get lost. Luckily, she knew her way around the Sohma's estate well. She walked for about five minutes. Coming across a tiny house that was dark inside but she could see a candlelight in one of the rooms.

She walked into the front door of the house, going to where the light was in the main bedroom. She peaked into the room and found Kyo sitting in the corner just looking out the window. He looked so beautiful under the candlelight, Kagura thought she would melt.

"Hi, Kyo." ,she giggled.

Kyo jumped up, very startled. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Kagura pranced into the room. "I came here to see you, silly!"

"I don't want to see you!" ,he growled. "And shouldn't you be at the banquet right now?!"

She shook her head. "I ditched. I'd rather be with you." She went up to him and hugged him tight.

Kyo tried to squirm out of her grip but she was just to strong. The girl squeezed him so hard, he was about to pop.

"K-Kagura!" ,he chooked.

"Oh!" She let go of him and laughed. "Sowy!"

Kyo was about to reach his breaking point. He came there to be alone. The last person he wanted to see was Kagura. (Other than Yuki)

"So..." ,Kagura started with a little laugh.

"So what?!" ,Kyo said irritably.

"So are you gonna kiss me?" ,she giggled.

Kyo was taken aback. "HELL NO!"

"Why not?!" ,Kagura whined.

"Because I don't like you!" ,he said flatly.

Kagura started to fake cry, sobbing dramatically. "Aww, Kyo you're so mean!"  
"Yeah, deal with it." ,he muttered.

Kagura sighed. "Well, if you're gonna be that way, I guess I'll just leave." She very slowly started to make her way out of the room.

"Good," ,he said quietly.

She stopped midway from walking out the door and quickly took the catnip out of her handbag and dabbed some on her face, neck, and chest. Then she slipped it back into her bag.

"Yup, I'll just be on my way." ,Kagura said, trying to get his attention.

Kyo suddenly felt dizzy and he didn't know why. He smelt something familiar. It was a certain inscense. And before he knew it, it started to drive him insane.

"What the-" ,he groaned.

Kagura looked back at him, pretending that she didn't know what was going on. "Something wrong?"

He staggered off of the ground and walked towards her, wobbling a bit. When he was in front of her he leaned down and sniffed her neck, then her hair, then her cheek. The fragrance was driving him wild. He couldn't control himself. He knew he had to have her then and there. Since she smelled so damn good.

"Gosh, Kaguara..." ,he sighed, trapping her onto the bed. Kagura was quite amused with this. The catnip actually did work.

Kyo couldn't take it anymore. He pounced on top of her, pinning her to the bed, and attacked her neck where the smell was coming from.  
Kagura yelped a little as he bit her, his sharp teeth grazing her skin roughly. He sucked on her neck like a vampire, his hands maneuvering up her dress and floating over her chest. Kagura blushed and shivered at his touch. His hands went over her bra which made her blush furiously. He bit her delicate skin harder and harder as the smell started to drive him crazy.

Then he pulled away and lifted her up so that she sat on his lap. His hands drifted to her back and to her dress zipper. He started to pull the zipper down, getting frustrated when it got stuck.

"Dammit," ,he cursed under his breath.

Kagura giggled and reached to her back to help him. She unzipped her dress and Kyo ripped it off her to where she was just in her underwear.

His eyes dilated. The scent growing more intense. He could tell, it was all over her. He placed his hand on her stomach and moved it up to her chest, her neck, and then stopping at her cheek.

Kagura looked into his eyes anxiously. Kyo had definitely taken this farther than she thought. Rin really wasn't kidding.

Slowly, he inched closer to her, completely filling in the space between them until their lips were only inches apart. Then he filled the gap completely and kissed her.

At first it was soft, but then as the scent got to him more and more, he started to kiss her harder, forcing her to lay down as he pinned her arms to the side.

Kagura kissed him back with a smirk. This was just too easy, she thought.

He let his tongue graze across her lips, begging for entrance, which made Kagura gasp giving him just enough time to French kiss her.

She did the same, tugging on his shirt trying to force it off. Besides, it just wasn't fair if she was the only one expossed.

He got the message and quickly slipped off his tuxedo jacket and his shirt along with his already loose tie.

Kagura pulled away from him and got a look at his solid abs. She let her hand graze over them which made him sigh slightly. She loved to be the one to give him such pleasure.

All at once, she flipped him over so that she was on top of him. "Just wait and see what I got, my kitty." ,she purred. Then she unzipped his pants, pulling them off to where he was just in boxer shorts.

She laughed a little and bent down to kiss his neck. He breathed in softly, his body filled with sensation by her and her smell. She smirked and sucked on his hard skin eventually nibbling and biting on him hard. Kyo moaned loudly at her touch making her laugh a little.

She pulled away and smiled devilishly. But Kyo couldn't handle her being even an inch apart from him. Oh, how he craved that scent.

He pulled her back on top of him and bit her neck as she came down. She yelped loudly, her scream echoing around the room. He then trailed kisses all the way down to her chest where his mouth lay just above her right breast. Then he eagerly began to suck on her.

She moaned in pure pleasure as his tongue grazed her skin lightly, making her a bit ticklish. Then he nibbled on her chest hard causing him to sigh and making her gasp. She never wanted him to stop.

He bit her roughly and she screamed through her teeth. He sucked and bit on her repeatedly and she started to writhe uncontrollably, her heart begining to race.

"Oh God, Kyo..." ,she moaned, her head flying back in pleasure. He gave one last bite to her neck and then he lay back. She lied on top of him, panting heavily.

"Woah..." ,she let out. "That was amazing."

His eyes grazed upon all of her bite marks, making him chuckle. He was speechless. The smell was still making him feel woozy. "Wh-what perfume are you wearing?"

Kagura sat up and giggled. "It's not perfume. It's catnip!"

His eyes widened and he sat up then facepalmed himself. "You did that on purpose."

"Hehe, yup!" ,she cheered.

He got off the bed and started to put his clothes back on. "I still hate you, you know."

Kagura smiled and laughed. "Love you too!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think?! Please let me know by leaving a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**~Mady~**_


End file.
